1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus, particularly to an image capturing apparatus, a display method therein, and a program allowing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a digital still camera, is provided with buttons or the like corresponding to functions to be provided, and the buttons receive an operation input from a user (e.g., see Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-092376 (FIG. 1)). The user selects a button corresponding to a desired function from among the buttons and presses the selected button so as to perform an operation.